


В алфавитном порядке или хронологическом?

by Broiler747



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/F, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Дела Ирен Адлер в этот период шли настолько плохо, что ей пришлось на время укрыться в цыганском таборе.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Simza Heron





	В алфавитном порядке или хронологическом?

Скрываться, растворяться в толпе так, чтобы не осталось ни следа — это истинное призвание Ирен Адлер. Ей это всегда давалось с легкостью, ведь кто может устоять перед столь соблазнительной мордашкой и природным обаянием? Последний жених, который в скором времени мог стать неплохим мужем, оказался еще тем занудой и параноиком, но его состояние, которое переходило по наследству уже который век, разжигало в Ирен непомерную страсть, интерес и азарт. Она прилагала все усилия для того, чтобы поймать его в свои сети. Правда, тот с дотошностью, незнакомой ни одному блюстителю древних традиций, больше засматривался не на внешность Ирен, а на ее странное поведение. Он изрядно этим бесил, порой ввергая в некоторое отчаяние, что свойственно женщине, которая привыкла добиваться всего одним правильно поставленным взглядом.

Оказывается, бывает права поговорка о том, что любопытство губит кошку. Он каким-то образом прознал о ее грязных делах и пустил по следу опытных ищеек, которые в своем мастерстве и профессионализме немногим уступали небезызвестному Шерлоку Холмсу. «Кто-то может сбить с тебя корону, не так ли?» — злобно рассуждает Ирен, прячась под мостовой недалеко от Сены, досадуя на проваленное дельце. Этот эпизод она решила не вписывать в свой послужной список. Больше всего ее досада касалась того, что именно ее выдало? Или как она могла не заметить слежки в самом начале? И главное — куда бежать, чтобы не выдать себя? Взгляд ее, наблюдающий за подручными женишка, внимательно осматривает окрестности, ища за что зацепиться. Она отодвигает от себя отчаяние, как надоевшую побрякушку. «Ничего. Бывало и хуже», — с уверенностью врет себе Адлер, понимая, что хуже еще никогда не было. Те немногие вещи, поместившиеся в одном чемодане, не прибавляли ни радости, ни уверенности — это все, что она успела унести с собой, пока за ней не пришли. Сесть на поезд или выбрать речной транспорт не приходило в голову — она уже пыталась и в обоих случаях еле унесла ноги.

Тяжелый вздох вырывается из груди, Ирен решается дождаться темноты, а после идти пешком, но прежде чем это воплотить, она догадывается переодеться во что-нибудь по проще, во что-нибудь, что не выдаст в ней Ирен Адлер. Темнота сгущается как-то незаметно, а новый образ вещается на плечи ощутимо. Ирен не подводит интуиция — садиться в таком виде в какой-либо транспорт она не рискует, опасаясь того, что этот зануда попросил с присущей ему дотошностью проверять всех подозрительных дам. Дорога ногам, привыкшим к дорогим экипажам, дается трудно. Уже, кажется, на пятидесятом шаге, начинают болеть ступни. Ирен кривится, представляя сколько ей времени понадобится, чтобы восстановиться. Она обещает себе самую горячую ванну, когда выберется из Франции. В какой-то момент она останавливается на полпути из-за странного шума. Играет музыка, слышен смех, хотя на дворе глубокая ночь. Ирен внимательно всматривается в людей, которых видит на лесной опушке и хлопает глазами с одной мыслью, которая, кажется, приобретает удивительный поворот. Усмехнувшись, она подходит ближе, по голосу людей понимая, что они уже изрядно пьяны, по характеру разговоров догадываясь, что идет большой праздник.

Как она и ожидала, при приближении ее начали осыпать комплиментами, приглашать на бокал вина или танец в самым вежливым тоном, указывая на то, что девушке небезопасно ходить по темному лесу одной. Строя глазки и хохоча, Ирен входит в роль глупой простушки, принимая и комплименты, и приглашения, стараясь запомнить, куда потащили ее чемодан. «Цыганская свадьба», — где-то после пятого тоста догадывается Ирен. В темноте трудно разглядеть расположение палаток, но она обещает себе подробно изучить на следующий день. Примерно за пятнадцать минут у нее рождается простейший, но гениальный план того, как пережить грозу. Когда какой-то особо пьяный и простодушный месье приглашает ее в шатер, Ирен озорно подмигивает и не отказывает ему в любезности. На входе, осмотревшись по сторонам, Ирен стукает его бутылкой по голове и, убедившись в том, что тот погружен в крепкий и здоровый сон, оттаскивает его на подстилку, а после ложится сама.

Утро встречает ее хмурыми и сосредоточенными лицами, основное из которых женское, сосредоточенное и усталое. Она с опаской рассматривает Ирен, умело маскируя это под отвращение, но аферистку трудно обмануть. По-другому она была бы уже за решеткой, а возможно — на виселице. Она смущенно улыбается, краем глаза подмечая, что ночного ухажера уже рядом нет. Женщина, махнув рукой, выставляет своих помощников из шатра, оставаясь наедине с Ирен, и сурово, на английском с явным акцентом, спрашивает:

— Что вы тут забыли?

— О, мадам, — легкомысленно выдыхает она. — Я просто заблудилась ночью, а ваши друзья предложили мне ночлег…

— Не пудрите мне мозги! — возмущается женщина. — Я прекрасно знаю кто вы, и что здесь делаете. Вы Ирен Адлер. Женщина, которую все ищут… — повисает тяжелая тишина, при которой Ирен убирает фальшивую улыбку с лица. — Что вы забыли в моем доме и почему ударили моего брата в день свадьбы его друга?

Адлер какое-то время внимательно рассматривает эту женщину. Нетипичная цыганка: держится уверенно, не видно, что есть человек, который гоняет ее по двору или указывает, как жить. Взгляд острый внимательный, прожигающий, от него волей-неволей идут мурашки. У Шерлока, конечно же, лучше бы получилось разложить ее на составляющие, но Ирен и сама кое-что понимает в этой жизни. Решается на эксперимент — рассказать все, как есть, пообещав за помощь то, что хранится в подкладке чемодана. Ей это все равно не очень нужно, а вот цыганам по-любому сгодится. Рассказ мадам не трогает. По ее лицу невозможно догадаться, о чем она думает, скорее всего просчитывает опасность такого соседства, но предложение ее заинтересовывает. Она кивает в итоге, говоря, что чемодан как раз у нее в шатре. Ирен, не скрывая восхищения, усмехается. После чего они жмут друг другу руки. Они договариваются на две недели. И так, чтобы никто никогда ничего не узнал. Ирен догадывается, что скорее всего мадам Симза, как она после представилась, слышала о ней что-то еще, раз уступила уговорам. Подкупает. Хорошая же у Ирен репутация, раз цыганские бароны про нее что-то знали, кроме того, что творилось в последнее время.

Дальнейшие дни потекли тихо, без происшествий. Ирен не особо углублялась в жизнь табора, изредка выходя к общему костру перекусить. Тот парень, который пригласил ее в свой шатер, даже не смотрел в ее сторону, кстати самой Ирен мадам Симза в качестве исключения и как гостье, что может позолотить ручку, выделила место в своем шатре. Особо заниматься Ирен было нечем, разве что просмотреть ту немногую почту, что она успела захватить с собой, поэтому она развлекалась тем, что с некой долей интереса наблюдала за своей хозяйкой. Не так уж часто она позволяла себе увлекаться мистикой, чтобы отказывать себе в этом. К тому же, тут есть некоторая доля сродства — обе занимаются мошенничеством, просто каждая своим изученным способом. Симза была молчалива, даже не удостаивала взглядом свою гостью, чем нимало задевала Ирен. По какой причине — ей было трудно ответить, поэтому на какой-то день своего пребывания в таборе она не выдерживает, подходит к Симзе, когда та в очередной раз раскладывает карты для пасьянца.

— И по какой причине, позвольте спросить, вы от меня нос воротите?

— Я не уважаю ваши методы, — просто, искренне и не разворачиваясь к ней, отвечает Симза.

— А что же в них такого, что отличает их от ваших? — хмурясь, спрашивает Ирен, вытаскивая одну крапленую карту из колоды. Симза разворачивается к ней и опаливает своим загадочным, глубоким взглядом. Ирен в эту секунду чувствует, что воздуха в легких крайне мало. Так бы и любовалась этим выражением глаз… Правда, для этого всегда нужно, чтобы собеседница была насторожена.

— В моей работе не бывает такого, чтобы кто-то умер, мадмуазель Адлер, — тихо отвечает Симза. Повисает тишина, и напряжение, которое витает в воздухе, можно резать ножом на дольки.

— Всего-то, — выдыхает Ирен, изобразив невинный взгляд. Симза хмурится, забирая карту обратно. Ирен же добродушно улыбается и произносит:

— Мошенничество в любом виде все равно остается мошенничеством, мадам Симза. Мы не так уж сильно отличаемся…

— Выводите меня на философские разговоры? — усмехается та.

— Нет, — ответно усмехается Адлер, откровенно веселясь. — Просто вывожу на разговор.

Симза поднимается со своего места и встает напротив Ирен, активно включаясь в эту словесную игру.

— Какие могут быть общие темы для разговоров у такой, как я, и такой, как вы?

— Ну, например, — кокетливо тянет Ирен, — как женщина смогла себя так поставить в столь консервативной общности?

— Вы, я вижу, ничего не смыслите в цыганских традициях, — присвистывает Симза.

— Может быть, посвятите меня? Было бы интересно, — подмигивает Ирен. Симза вновь усмехается, а после указывает на место напротив себя, соглашаясь с такими условиями.

Подружками они, конечно, не становятся, но некоторую степень доверия друг к другу испытывают. Ирен восхищается обстоятельному рассказу, без каких-либо подробностей, примеров, но очень живому и богатому на бытовые события. Симза же не сильно поражается внимательности гостьи, понимая прежде всего, что та спрашивает от скуки, а слушает ради каких-то своих облачных целей. Как ни странно, она не ожидает от нее ножа в спину, интуитивно догадываясь, что такой поступок ей невыгоден. Не очень ей нравятся женщины, которые напоминают по мировоззрению кассовый аппарат, но в этой есть какое-то невесомое очарование, и ей в какой-то момент понятно, на что ведутся те глупцы, которое становятся ее мужьями. Она изящная, миловидная, истинная леди с гордой поступью и может изобразить любую степень раскаяния, и это все не скрыть за грубой одеждой. Симза в какой-то момент понимает, что даже если бы ей приставили нож к горлу, она бы ее не выдала, тут же плюясь, понимая, что попала под тонкие чары. Странное волнение множится в груди, когда Ирен на ночь заходит в шатер, снимает с себя рубашки и распускает волосы. В какой-то момент до Симзы доходит и то, что Ирен так поступает нарочно. И в один из последних дней этих двух недель она ловит себя на мысли, что даже и не против, уже не скрывая того, что откровенно пялится на нее. Ирен в эту секунду разворачивается, очаровательно улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, и спрашивает:

— Ваш восхищенный взгляд я могу рассматривать как свою победу? Или это наши общие усилия?

Симза заходится тихим смехом, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к той ближе, с ответным вопросом:

— Мадмуазель Адлер, будьте честны… Скажите, сколько у вас было мужей?

Осторожно располагая руки на ее плечах и не отрываясь от манящего, восхитительного взгляда, Ирен чуть слышно произносит:

— Вам в алфавитном порядке или хронологическом?

Она не вспоминает в эти секунды Шерлока. Не он ей сейчас нужен…

На следующее утро, проснувшись в одиночестве, Симза находит на подушке, где лежала голова Ирен, флакончик дорогих духов. Она улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что та вновь сбежала, вывернувшись из веревки. И она искренне желает ей удачи.


End file.
